The present invention relates to a wireless intercommunicative doorbell and more particularly pertains to a doorbell having the dual functions of wireless intercommunication and alarming.
A typical wireless intercommunicative doorbell system in the marketplace generally comprises an outdoor bell located outdoor and an inner doorbell located indoor, each outdoor or indoor bell is disposed with a wireless transmitting and receiving device. When a visitor presses the doorbell, the outdoor bell transmits wireless signals instructing the indoor bell to ring, so as to inform the persons indoor that there is a visitor at the door. Besides, such a wireless intercommunicative doorbell also provides an intercommunicative function. When a person indoor knows that there is a visitor at the door, he can press the “Talk” button on the indoor bell and speak into the microphone on the indoor bell so as to communicate with the visitor outdoor ascertaining the visitor's identity and purpose of the visit. After the indoor bell microphone receives the audio signals, the audio signals are then transmitted to the outdoor bell outside by the wireless transmitting and receiving device which is disposed inside the indoor bell, and then the audio signals are played by a loudspeaker which is disposed inside the outdoor bell. Similarly, the visitor can also press the “Talk” button on the outdoor bell, and speak into the microphone on the outdoor bell so as to communicate with the person indoor. After the outdoor bell microphone receives the audio signals, the audio signals are then transmitted to the indoor bell inside by the wireless transmitting and receiving device which is disposed inside the outdoor bell, and then the audio signals are played by a loudspeaker which is disposed inside the indoor bell.
However, the wireless intercommunicative doorbells in the art generally do not comprise any alarming system. In case the person indoor has an accident, he has to call the police or his relatives or friends for help. In case of a critical situation, the person indoor may not be able to make the call for help. Therefore, the prior art does not provide an alarming system which is easy for the person indoor to operate and can effectively call for attention.